Thunder
by MeAndI63
Summary: Malachi and Ruth are staying in one of the old house while at storm


Just little one shoot =)  
you know, Isaac, Malachi, this is names of peoples that I know (personally) here in Israel.  
* Malachi and Ruth are staying in one of the old house's while at storm.*

The thunder yelled in the silence. Malachi looked up, to the skies. The rain starts to fall.  
He sight. He was fare from there shelters, the new houses. Isaac told him to look at the old houses, to see if someone came inside. Malachi looked around. Where can he hide?  
Then he saw it. The last house he needs to check: it was a small shed; belong to the poor side of Gatlin. There was only to rooms, but for one person that's enough, right?  
The thunder has been sound again. Malachi runs inside. He opened the door and enters, looked at the place. There was no mach: a small bed, caved by blanket. Fridge was in the corner, fool with food that now is inedible. The place was fool with dust, but Malachi doesn't were care. He took the blanket from the bed and covers himself.  
The door was opened again. Malachi's hand already holds his knife when…  
"Ruth" he said.  
The girl was wet. The weather is felt from her to the floor. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I can ask you the same question", he answered in low voice. "Isaac told me to look up if there is someone in the old houses. What you're excise? You know god doesn't like when we here".  
"I just looked for shelter from the rain", she said.  
Malachi looked at her, board. Some of his friends said that Ruth is pretty, but he doesn't thought like theme. It's true, her look is nice- very nice, yes- but that's all. When he heard Amos said that he wants her, he smiled. When he hard Noah said that he want a child from her, he barely silent. When he heard one of the girls said how much she is jells in Ruth, he laughed- why everyone like her?!  
She stand next to the window, try to be away from him how much she can. "That is series storm, dos it?" she said.  
The thunder was sound exactly at that moment.  
"I guess", he said.  
"I don't remember when the last time I saw so much rain was. Do you…"  
"No", the answer came.  
Silent.  
She lay on the wall. Her face doesn't look at him. Malachi knows why: she tried to hide her fear from him, and that made him feel in control.  
"Can I ask something?" she said suddenly.  
He frowned. "What?" he sounds gruff.  
"Do you ok? You're seemed… disturbing".  
"I'm fine" he said in angry voice.  
Ruth looked at him. She was freezing, but tried to hide it. Malachi marked her to come closer, but she stayed next to the window.  
"It just…" Malachi said suddenly, "I wonder if HE will be cared that we both here".  
"Here?" she smiled. Malachi admit that she have a beautiful smile. "It's a storm. We can't get out".  
"Maybe he will. We can't know".  
"Well, he won't hard you. You are Isaac messenger. It's your name".  
Malachi doesn't understand, and Ruth explains: "Malachi is from the word malach- angel, messenger".  
"Ah".  
Thunder. Ruth jumps little.  
"You scared?" Malachi asked.  
"Little", she admits.  
Malachi looked at her. Stack in home you are not supposed to be, with one of the scariest boys that you know, when storm is outside, why doesn't she scare?  
"Came here", he ordered.  
Ruth fear grown. He can feel it. But still she came close to him. When she stands in front of him, Malachi stand up and looked at her. He took the blanket off of him. "We don't want you will freeze, haven't we?" he said, and wrapped her  
. She looked at him, confused. He sight: "I'm not monster Ruth. I don't want you to be cold".  
She looked down. "Thank you" she said.  
"Yep. Sure, whatever", he said.  
"You know- for someone who killed the most people here in Gatlin… you are pretty nice".  
He hasn't said anything. She yawned.  
"Are you tiered?" Malachi asks.  
"Little" she admits.  
"Than try to get some sleep. HE will forgive you".  
Malachi looked that she can't move, or don't want, so he put his hand on her shoulder and push her (gentleness) to the bed, and made her to sit.  
"I will wake you up when the storm will pass" he said, and patted pillow under her head.  
Her eyes looked at him, surprised. At list the fear was gone.  
"Well", he said in his angry voice again, "will you go to sleep or that I have to knock you out?".  
Ruth closed her eyes, quietly. Malachi looked in the window.  
The storm is going to last a long time. Somehow, he was great full on that. He looked at Ruth, how was curled up. When he looked at her, he wants to stay there forever.

~END~


End file.
